


When the Sun Sets

by naluislife



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lucy is bullied, Minerva is the worst, mainly fluff, nalu all the way, protective/loving Natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naluislife/pseuds/naluislife
Summary: Au where Natsu and Lucy are in high school. Tired of seeing her in constant pain Natsu decides to take it upon himself to teach her how to fight. He loved Lucy dearly and he refused to let her break.She was to precious to him.





	When the Sun Sets

**Author's Note:**

> all rights to Hiro Mashima

Chapter 1

Lucy made her way through her apartment, going up to her room. Today had been brutal: she was beaten by Minerva, her teacher accused her of being an idiot, grades were plummeting, and her parents were disappointed.

Well, her parents didn’t surprise her, after the divorce Lucy was moved into an apartment and abandoned by both of them. She lets out a sigh, to tired to face tomorrow and yet so anxious of the future ahead. Natsu, her best friend and a total flirt, turned the lamp on on the bedside table. Like Lucy, Natsu was abandoned by his parents so when the two met they stuck together.

Natsu furrows his eyebrows, studying the Lucy before him. She had a ugly black eye and a bruise on her forehead, her hair was a mess and her eyes were full of tears.

“Lucy? What happened?”

She doesn’t say a word, merely crawls onto Natsu and rests her head on his chest. The blonde could hear his heart quicken and Natsu gingerly runs his hand through her hair.

“Are you okay?” He asks softly, letting her lay on top of him.

“I’m so tired Natsu, I can’t stand another second at that school.”

There’s a moment of silence as Natsu contemplates her words, taking into consideration the pain she’s gone through.

“I’m going to teach you how to fight.“

"What?”

“You heard me, stay home tomorrow and let me coach you. You gotta stick up for yourself Luce, you can’t let them beat you down.”

“…”

“You may not realize it, but you have potential. You just lack confidence is all.”

She lets out a sigh and doesn’t even look at him. Lucy was tired beyond belief and as much as Natsu was trying to help her, she didn’t want to talk about it. After a few attempts to get her to talk, it seemed as though Natsu caught on and instead got her off of him so he could turn off the lamp.

She didn’t say a word as he covered the both of them with the blanket and opened his arms to invite her in. Lucy nestled in his arms and within moments fell into a deep sleep. To say he was worried was a understatement; Minerva was a sadist at heart and as much as Natsu would like to, he wouldn’t be able to protect Lucy forever.

Anger crawled up his veins as he noticed Lucy’s black eye once again. Maybe he shouldn’t teach her how to fight, maybe he should just track Minerva down and break all her bones. This actually wasn’t the first time Minerva beat Lucy and Lucy was always the quiet and shy girl making her the prime target.

Then again, maybe the best thing to do would be find a new school. But that could cause greater stress and his friend was in a delicate state.

Should he leave that as a last resort?

No, he had to train her, it may take a while but with the right amount of patience and determination Natsu was sure it’d work out.


End file.
